


Lady and the Wild Wolf.

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Arya Stark, F/F, Fluff, Lesbians, Princess Sansa Stark, Sansrya, Sister Complex, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Starkcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: Sansrya incest.Their last meeting before their father's death, the Stark sisters learn forgiveness and perhaps something else.





	Lady and the Wild Wolf.

Sansa was in her room, still mourning the death of her direwolf, and the collapsing of her relationships with her intended, sister and father. She already hated this city. Their accents, their people. She only hoped that the queen could help.

Arya had always been a problem child. Sansa was annoyed with her constantly, due to her pranks and food fights. It broke her heart to have to lie to protect Joffrey but she knew going against the King's son and declaring him to be a vicious boy was disastrous. The fact her father had slaughtered Lady in response was completely unfair. And so she wept, in her room. Though Sansa couldn't help but wonder why Arya wanted her attention so badly.

Then she heard a knock at the door. 

"It's Arya." the wild wolf said softly.

"What do you want?" Sansa said more harshly than she meant to.

"I just...wanted to check up on you, Sans."

Sansa sighed. She was being the bad sister this time. She got up and opened the door. Arya surprisingly, lept into her arms and they hugged tightly. She missed hugging her sister. They did so all the time when they were younger. 

"Mhm shwory." Arya mumbled into her sister's chest. 

"I know, Arya. I know."

"I didn't know Cersei and Father would..." Sansa shook her head, not wanting to talk about Lady. However the apology meant much to her. 

"I'm so sorry too, Arya. I...don't know what I want anymore."

"S' Alright."

she looked down and smirked, "Don't get me wrong, you're very strange and annoying."

Arya opened her mouth in mock outrage and slapped Sansa on the shoulder lightly. "Meanie!"

They both giggled and hugged again. A thought came to Sansa's head. 

"Why do you do things like put sheep dung in my bed and flick food at me?"

"You don't know?" Arya said softly. 

Sansa shook her head.

"I'm jealous of you! You're the pretty one. You're good at all the lady things. You're going to be queen. I'm just...Arya. I'm no one."

"You're not no one, baby sister. You're a Stark. You're one of the heirs to Winterfell. That means something. Maester Luwin told us about all the great female Starks. They say Aunt Lyanna was a warrior. I am next in line to be queen. Starks can rise high."

"That's not me, Sans. I am never going to be heir to Winterfell. I am never going to be queen."

"Who did you say your favorite queen was?"

Arya smiled, "Visenya Targaryen. She had a dragon, and a sword, named Dark Sister."

"Wasn't she married to her brother?"

"Yes, Aegon the Conqueror."

"That's very weird."

The ravenhead frowned, "Maester Luwin told me Targaryens married their sisters for hundreds of years."

"Starks didn't." Sansa countered.

"Oh come off it, Sans. It's not that crazy. You're telling me you never thought about marrying one of our brothers? Jon? Robb?"

"What!" Sansa screeched. "No!"

Arya simply giggled. "I have. I thought Father might arrange it someday. Maybe you just haven't tried it. I want to try it."

"Try what...?"

"You know what."

"But you insist over and over again that you are not a lady and you won't marry a lord."

"No, not that! Just kissing." Sansa frowned, wondering what she was driving at.

"Kiss who?" 

Arya smirked mischeviously and quickly gave Sansa a kiss on the lips. Sansa squealed and rolled away. Despite her indignation, and she would never admit it, Sansa liked kissing her sister. It felt nice.

"Arya, what do you think you're doing?"

"i'm Visenya, silly. And you're Aegon."

"No, I am not a bloody Targaryen, Arya. Don't involve me in your games. I am far too old for this. I'm going to be queen!" The red wolf insisted indignantly.

"So Rhaenys then." Arya tried to kiss her again. Sansa squealed, pushing her away.  Her sister merely laughed and tickled her tummy. 

"Aahhhhh!" They both screamed and played happily. 

Finally, it stopped, and Arya was on top, holding Sansa down. 

"Got you." The ravenhead whispered. 

"Let me go." replied the red wolf. 

"Never."

"I hate you." Sansa pouted.

"No you don't. _I_ don't hate you. Never truly did. We're sisters, and sisters look out for each other." 

With that, the younger Stark placed one more chaste kiss on Sansa's pink soft lips, and left her room. _Mm, Arya's lips. I suppose I am Visenya then. I hope Rhaenys wasn't this annoyingly cute._

For many years, that was the last time she saw her younger sister. But they had  been finally reunited, and even avenged their father together. 

The lone wolves died, but the pack survived. And they could kiss each other again.

 


End file.
